The Heartless Captain
by SquirrellyK
Summary: Dizzy D. Jones, daughter of Davy Jones, falls in love with a man certain man from east blue against her fathers wishes and pays the ultimate price. ][ This is Dizzy's story who first appears in The Captain's Treasure; another one of my stories. ][ M for sexual content and some violence. ][ Spoilers later in chapters for Marineford Arc ][ OCxAce/OCxLaw later
1. Promises

Hey guys sorry been busy with cosplay, working, etc.. Totally ment to have this chapter out end of last month. Hope you guys like it.

This is back story for a Character that appeared in my story The Captain's Treasure. Dizzy D. Jones. You don't have to read the other one to enjoy it though. :) Its its own dealio. Btw wasn't suppose to be too long but its turned into a couple chapters instead of one LONG one. :3

I don't own one piece or any of its characters. Just Dizzy. :3

Would love Reviews !~

* * *

A bright red-eyed girl eyed a gorgeous ship, which was currently getting stalked before leaving Atlantis, a secret underwater island. Her eyes moved from the ship to a picture her mother had given her of herself on an island, "Almost there." She mumbled under her breath, running her fingers along the picture before stuffing it into her jacket. The young girl wore a long orange jacket, dark green baggy pants, and a black and white beanie holding her long sea blue hair. She walked past the pirate who was in charge of loading the ship.

"Make yourself useful boy." He shoved a box into the girl's arms.

She toughed up as much as she could and tried to mask her voice, "Yes sir." Her voice squeaked a bit at the end.

The pirate laughed a bit at the strange boy then walked off to direct some other boxes onto the ship.

Once the ship was loaded they took off towards the surface somewhere in the East Blue Sea.

The ship broke the surface and the blue haired girl was in awe, her red eyes widening at the world around her. "Its even more beautiful in person."

The pirate that directed her on the ship put a broom in her hand, "Don't be slaking, back to work, boy."

She came across her family's crest on a barrel on the ship and shuttered.

_"You will NOT go to the surface, you aren't nearly ready yet." Her father slammed his glass on the table, his glass cracking in his rough hands. _

_"But father! I'm stuck inside reading, studying, and training all the time. I've read so much about it! Mother came from there! I just want to see it with my own eyes instead of just in my dreams."_

_The girl was standing next to the table, her hands in fists._

_"You foolish girl. Your still so weak, you have no idea what the world has in store for you. Maybe if you were born a boy you would be strong enough by now." Davy scratched his chin, glaring off in the opposite direction as where she was._

_Dizzy bit her lower lip to hold back her tears, blood dripping down her chin as she just stood there in the dim light of their dinning room._

The ruby-eyed girl shook her head at the sudden memories that flowed through her mind.

After cleaning the whole deck she caught the aroma of food in the air and went to go see what was for dinner.

She noticed an unfamiliar freckled face from when they left.

The new comer had a bright orange cowboy hat and a soft yellow button shirt, which wasn't even buttoned up. "Thanks so much for the meal, I haven't eaten in days it feels like." He grinned, holding some meat up to his mouth and taking a bite.

The Captain laughed a bit, drinking beer out of his big mug, "What you doing out here on the sea boy?"

The freckled face boy swallowed another bite, "I'm going to be a pirate! Need to get a crew together."

She played with the sleeve of her jacket, '_A pirate?_' She thought.

_"What's a pirate?" A small girl with sea blue hair was sitting in a man's lap._

_The man chuckled, "Someone who craves adventure and to live free and carelessly."_

_"Daddy you're a pirate?"_

_"Haha, not anymore Dizzy-bun." Davy patted his daughter's head._

_"Pirates arrre so cool!" Dizzy giggled._

_A woman with short brown hair and ruby red eyes comes up from behind the man and child, "Now dizzy. Not all Pirates are good. Most of them can't be trusted." She tapped Dizzy lightly on the nose and Dizzy looked cross-eyed for a moment._

Suddenly the orange hat boy fell over into his food, not moving. Dizzy looked over at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

The first mate shoved Jones towards the man. "See what's wrong with the boy!"

She gulped, nodding before moving over to him. She kneeled down next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders before shaking him a bit. "He's still breathing..." She shook him a bit more before looking to the Captain for what to do next.

The man woke up and grabbed her wrist, quickly flipping her over onto her back, moving on top of her with a dark look in his eyes. "Who are you?"

She gaped at him, seeing his face up close. "Uhm. Uhm.. Jones. I was just seeing if you were alright!" She lay still, mostly because she had never been this close to a boy before and her heart was pounding quickly.

He blinked, "Oh sorry." He let go of her wrist and got off of her. "I fell asleep again, didn't I? I'm Portgas D. Ace." He sat up, extending his hand to hers. "Nice to meet you Jones."

She took his hand and pulled herself up before letting go. "You too.." She fixed her white and black beanie and jacket.

He smiled at her, "You look about my age, unlike the rest of the crew. What are you doing on this ship?"

Jones picked up her glass, which was full of wine, drinking a bit of it. '_Strange grape juice_,' she thought to herself before answering his question. "I've always wanted to travel the world and see the places I've read about." She smiled.

The cowboy hat wearing boy grinned, "I feel you there, I just set out a couple days ago. I'm going to get a bigger ship and a crew as soon as I can." He picked up his cup full of beer and took a big sip. "Ah, you guys have great beer on this ship."

She took another sip of her whine, not knowing what he was talking about but nodding.

One of the crewmembers sat down near them with his beer, "Damn that Davy Jones. We just get there to bring stuff from the islands around here and he's so quick to just kick us out. I wanna explore the Under Water Island so bad. So unfair."

A couple of the crewmembers nodded, "I hear he has no heart."

The mention of him having no heart echoed in her ears as she stared off into the mix of colors above the sun as it set into the ocean.

_A beat up looking girl ran out of a near by bar. "HES NOT HEARTLESS!" A young girl yelled to three men she followed._

_One of them looked down at her with a grin, "He treats his crew like shit. Locks them into a deal of staying with the miserable old fool."_

_Dizzy's hands turned into fists as she glared up at them with all the hate she could muster._

_Another one of the men laughed, "Who are you? His poor daughter that he locks up in that castle all by herself for months?"_

_The third one pushed her onto the ground, "Move Brat, everyone knows Davy Jones is the most feared man of the deep. Everyone goes to his ship to die. Can't even imagine if his daughter is still alive up there."_

_Dizzy felt warm tears slid down her cheeks, "He's.. Not heartless."_

By the time the sun was already set and she was staring up at the sky Ace had found her sitting by herself with a sad expression.

Ace was buzzed now from all the beer he was drinking. He sat down next to her and tried to cheer her up, "I like your hat, looks soft."

Her cheeks felt a bit hot; she had been drinking this strange grape juice for a while. "Yours looks dumb," She laughed.

He frowned, "It does not. Its cool!' He pushed her a bit.

She fell over onto her side as she laughed. "Does too."

He watched her laugh at him, '_Damn he has a cute face_.' He thought for a moment before slapping his right hand to his face. '_Holy shit, what am I thinking? It's a dude._'

The cowboy picked up his drink and took another sip, "I wish there were some girls." He mumbled.

Jones sat up, calming her laughter into just a smile. "Why? What's so good about having girls on the ship?"

Ace blushed a bit, "Well. You know."

"Know what?" She sipped on her wine, a clueless look upon her face.

"You know. Stuff." He blushed a bit more, looking at Jones. "Haven't you seen any magazines or heard stuff about what you do with a woman?"

She blushed deeply, "U-uhm what.. I.. Uh. Yeah. All the time." She lied, taking her glass to her mouth and finishing it. "Even though I don't like this grape juice much, I'ma get some more." Standing up quickly she felt a sudden dizziness, grabbing onto his head for support.

He took her hand and stood up, helping her stand. "Grape juice? Haha! Jones that isn't grape juice!" He laughed more.

Jones looked up at him, leaning on his chest a bit as her cheeks were flushed. "Wh-what?"

He looked down at her, flustered. '_Urgh why's he so cute?_' He messed up her beanie a bit, noticing some long sea blue hair falling out of it. "Hm?"

Jones felt him mess up her beanie and ran off towards the bow of the ship where no one was. "Don't!"

Ace ran after her, "Don't run! Your too drunk!"

She tripped, landing on her face.

He watched her fall face first into the deck of the ship. Once he got closer he noticed her hat was off and she had long blue hair. "Uhm.."

She sat up, rubbing her face with small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Owie." She looked up at him, "W-what?"

He got down on his knees infront of her, "You. Uh. You aren't." Caught up in the moment he pushed her over, moving on top of her looking at her lips then back to her eyes as he moved a hand through her hair. "A boy."

Jones felt him push her over, "S-stop." She locked her red eyes with his dark brown ones. "Y-yes I am." She then noticed her hat was missing, "Shit!" She pushed at his chest, noticing his shirt was open and her hands were against his muscular chest. "Sorry."

He pulled back, sitting next to her "I knew you were too pretty to be a boy. I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier." He then realized what he said earlier was to a girl and face palmed. "Oh man.. Our conversation.. Please forget everything I said." He blushed deeply, pulling his hat over his face a bit.

She struggled to get up and grab her hat, stuffing her hair back into the cap. After her hair was safely hidden she moved over to his side, grabbing his shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone! I'm not supposed to be here."

Ace blushed looking at her face as he stood up, "I won't.. But to steal the promise. We have to kiss."

She thought back on all the fantasy books she's read, blushing more. "A Kiss? From me?"

He looked around, noticing everyone was still partying more towards the back of the ship. "Yes. Just one." He pulled off her hat, letting her hair down again.

She tried to get her hat back from him, hearing him chuckle as she knocked his hat off as well.

"Its alright no one's around. If we seal our promise I won't let anyone find out." He moved his hand onto the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

She hesitated a bit, looking at his lips then his eyes. She felt his hand in her hair, placing her hands on his chest again. She slowly leaned her face in closing her eyes as her lips softly pressed against the side of his.

He smiled against her lips, fixing his lips more against hers as he kissed her back.

She couldn't help but move her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles. After a moment she pulled back, blushing deeply. Her eyes looked away from him as she mumbled softly, "There. Can I have my hat back?"

He licked his lips, "Your lips taste like wine." He grinned, handing her hat back.

She felt her heart beat quickly, 'His taste a bit spicy.' She thought putting her hat back on and stuffed her hair into it.

He tilted his head at her, "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

Her red eyes met his, "My father would never let me leave. He says I'm not old enough yet."

Ace hummed, "How old are you? I'm 17."

She smiled lightly, breaking eye contact again, embarrassed about their kiss still. "I'm 17 too."

He cornered her against the railing looking at her ruby red eyes, "Why don't you look me in the eye? That was my first kiss too. No reason to be shy about it."

Her cheeks were almost as red as her eyes, which locked with his after a moment. "I can't.. I can't help it. The way you're looking at me."

He ran his fingers over her lips "Can't help it." His hands softly held her head in place as his lips pressed against hers again.

She closed her eyes tightly at his words, feeling his lips against hers after a moment. "Mm." She opened her mouth, "W-what ar-"

Once her mouth was open he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth causing her to gasp.

She felt his hot, wet tongue move against hers, 'it feels good' she thought.

He took her hat off again, moving his hands in her hair as his lips were locked with hers. '_So soft._'

She whimpered softly into his mouth causing him to pull back and look down at the flustered girl. "That's a French kiss."

Dizzy slowly opened her red eyes to look at him, "F-French people kiss like that?"

He grinned and nodded, "Did you like it?"

She closed her eyes tightly; embarrassed to say she did like it. "I." Suddenly she felt his body push her to the ground. "Ace?" She tried to move under him; stuck. "ACE?"

He was fast asleep.

A drunken sailor happened to walk by and saw Ace on top of Jones.

"Ah, young love!" He took a few steps then stopped and scratched his head, "Wait, there's no women on board. Ace you homo?" He staggered over to them and noticed Jone's wasn't wearing her hat and was very much a girl. "WHAAAAAT. CAPTAIN!"

Jones struggled under Ace, whining. "Ace.. You promised! YOU ASSHOLE." She hiccupped from the wine she drank. '_I'm done for_.'

Soon the Captain showed up and they pulled Ace off of the girl. "Oi Dizzy. You just had to sneak on my ship. Your causing troubles everywhere these days. Davy is going to be the devil himself. Doing who knows what with a boy and drinking. Fuck he's going to skin me alive."

Dizzy looked up him with puppy eyes, "We didn't do anything! Please don't tell him about Ace or the alcohol. I didn't know it was alcohol. I'll go back quietly. I'm so sorry." She bowed to the captain.

"Ya will get me killed if anything were to slip out. Go to my chambers and sleep there. We'll take care of Ace." The Captain picked up her hat and threw it to her. "Put that back on too. Don't want the rest of the crew getting rowdy or spreading rumors."

She had sobered up quite a bit form being caught and put on her hat. Standing up to go to the Captain's chambers before looking over her shoulder at peacefully sleeping Ace then the sky. "I was so close." She mumbled, defeated.

* * *

She held her cheek where it painfully was stinging from the backhanded slap she just received. "I'm sorry."

He huffed, shaking his head at her words. "We protect Atlantis, it is our home. We are Jones, a powerful bloodline and we are all over the ocean. You disgrace me by leaving behind my back."

Dizzy held in her tears, "I've studied so much and been locked up here in Atlantis for so long. I just wanted to see the sky."

Davy's mouth twitched, "We protect Atlantis. You don't have a choice. You will leave when I permit you so."

She nodded silently her red eyes looking at the marble floor.


	2. Infatuation

Thanks for reading guys! :) Warning next Chapter will have Lemon. :3

I don't own One Piece or any of its Characters just Dizzy. :3

* * *

A knock came from her door and her ruby eyes turned from her book to the door. "Yes?"

Her Maids voice was heard, "Ma'am your father requests your persistence for dinner."

She set her book down and "I'll be right here."

'_What could he want? I thought he wouldn't talk to me for at least two or three months_.' She stared at herself in the memoir, seeing a slight bruise from where he had hit her.

Dizzy made her way down the stairs of their huge castle like house and to the dinning room. Most memories she had of this room weren't too pleasant.

"Sit." Her father commanded in a cold tone.

Her hand grasped the chair and pulled it out before sitting down to see a strange blue apple in front of her, the texture had strange swirl looking marks on it. "What is this?"

Her father just stared at her, "Eat it. Don't ask questions."

Dizzy picked up the fruit, hesitating to eat it. Her ruby red eyes moved from her father's cold emotionless face to the apple again.

Her eyes shut tightly as she took a bite of the strange apple, almost wanting to spit it out when she tasted the flavor. "It tastes horrible."

"Finish it." Davy's eyes were fixed on the blade he was now cleaning in his hands.

She forced herself to finish the apple like her father wished, feeling her stomach twist and turn. "I feel sick, what did you make me eat?"

Her father stood up and slowly walked over to her. In one swift motion he thrust his blade into her right shoulder.

Dizzy gasped in shock, her eyes moving from the blade to her fathers face.

The man let go of his blade, walking over to the fireplace and staring into it.

Ruby eyes moved to the blade after her father wouldn't even look at her. She saw water leaking from the wound, "M-mothers.. Power." Warm tears slid down her cheeks, as she remained silent.  
Her father said nothing for a couple moments before returning to her side and pulling his blade out of her shoulder. "I wasn't gifted a son, you are the only child I have to take my place if something where to happen to me. You must harden yourself and become stronger. Throw your useless emotions away." He walked out of their dinning room.

'_He means the best_.' She placed her hand to her forehead and sniffled, trying to stop her tears from sliding down her face.

* * *

The Plato finally broke into the day light from the deep sea. "Sweet fresh air!" A random crewmember commented.

Dizzy smiled, "Finally. We meet again! Big beautiful blue sky!" She stretched up her hands and took in the sunlight along her face. "FEELS SO GOOD!" She yelled. '_I've trained so hard in one year to be able to come up here.'_ She thought.

Some of her fishermen crew laughed including Fredrick, her first mate, he was about her age and considered part great white shark even though the only things that looked great white were his gills and fin. He had bright blue eyes and short white spiky hair with a small ponytail in back.

Fredrick looked over at Dizzy enjoying the sunlight, "Where too captain?!"

Dizzy pulled her hair over her shoulder, it was tied up in a braid and she was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with blue poka dots and jean shorts. "To the nearest land boys!" She pointed off in a random direction and smiled.

Orlando the navigator, laughed as he turned the ship in the opposite direction towards the nearest island. He was one of her father's youngest crewmembers, being 6 years older then Dizzy.

They land on a near by island, Dizzy goes straight to the nearest bookstore while everyone else lays low being a fishermen and all. Fredrick and another fishermen named Orlando followed her in cloaks but not close. "So many I haven't seen before! " She squealed, walking all over the bookstore stars in her eyes.

After checking out a couple of the shops she got lost and found herself on the beach part of the island. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud her eyes fixing on a person sleeping on the sand near the water. "Excuse me!" She yelled as she walked over to him.

A man with black hair slowly got up, looking half asleep over his shoulder to her. "I fell asleep again.." He whipped some of the sand off his face with his hand.

As she got closer she realized he looked very similar to Ace who she met when she was first up here. But this guy was bigger, more muscular, and his face looked slightly less freckly.

The raven-haired boy picked up his bag, under it a bright orange hat covered in sand. "There it is." He shook the sand off his hat then placed it on his head and stood up.

She felt a shiver go down her spine, "You." She growled, curling her fingers into a fist in front of her.

He gaped a bit, looking her up and down. "J-Jones?" He took a step closer to her, looking at her face. "Long time no see! You look great." He went in to hug her.

Dizzy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, "You asshole. Don't try to act like everything's peachy."

Ace quickly gave in to her, falling to his knees as she held his arm. "H-hey! What's wrong? Are you angry about the kiss I stole from you? You never did tell me if you liked it." He couldn't help but smirk.

Dizzy growled and twisted his arm a bit more, causing him some pain. "You fell asleep right after that, with me stuck under you! You got me caught and broke your promise!"

"Oh." He sighed and looked at the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry, I can't control my narcolepsy attacks. I would never purposely break my promise."

"Yeah right. My father warned me about people like you." She growled, reaching for her sabre.

Ace frowned then suddenly flames came off his back and arm, the rest of his body catching on fire.

Dizzy flew back, landing on her butt. "Ah! Your on fire!" She wasn't sure how it happen or what she should do.

He grinned, standing up and looking over his shoulder at her. "Yup." He lit the tip of his finger then blew it out and the rest of him went out.

The ruby-eyed girl looked up at him, "You're a devil fruit user?"

He crouched down in front of her, "Yeah, I ate the Mera Mera Fruit. I don't want to fight with you."

She slapped his hand away and stood up, taking out her golden sabre. "Too bad."

The freckled face boy sighed, causing flames to shoot out near her out of his hand. Then he shifted behind her, grabbing her sabre out of her hand. "Calm down, Jones."

She twirled around quickly after he knocked her sword out of her hand, putting up her hands in fists. "Asshole, startling me with your fire."

Ace smirked, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry! What else do you want from me? I don't want to be enemies, I like you." Some of his body parts where still on fire.

She threw her fist towards him but didn't hit him directly, "Storm Fist!" She had moved so quickly he didn't catch the water over her fist she showered over him.

Suddenly ace was all wet and his flame was put out. "W-wha?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

She ran over closer to the ocean, laughing at his confused face.

He quickly relit on fire, being embarrassed that he missed what happen. "What did you just do?" He chased after her.

The ruby-eyed girl held out her hand, stretching out her fingers as water started to appear. "Your devil fruit power is useless against me." She had created what looked like a wing out of water around her left arm. "Swift Wing!" She sent it right at him.

He was knocked off his feet but somehow managed to grab her arm, taking her with him into the ocean.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into the ocean with him. Luckily it wasn't too deep and she stood up as fast as her body would let her with the seawater all over it. A familiar pain went throughout her body.

_"I can't do this anymore, its impossible to get used too father."_

_Her ruby red eyes looked up at her sore wrists, which were in handcuffs above her, holding her body half way up above a black ocean._

_"Soon you'll grow numb to the pain. The ocean is a weakness for you now, if you don't train yourself against it. You'll loose."_

Her eyes wondered over to Ace, who was in front of her. She reached out and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

Ace coughed a bit then looked up at her, "Thanks." He wondered how she was able to act so relaxed after being in the ocean water but decided not to ask. "Still want to fight?"

She shook her head, "No. I've seen enough. I'd win."

Ace pulled her down into his lap by her arm, "Oh?"

Dizzy was still detached for a moment, still feeling strange from the ocean water. She snapped out of it when he pulled her down, falling into his lap. "What are yo-!"

Ace bit her lightly near her collarbone, holding her where she was.

Dizzy struggled, "A-ace!" She blushed deeply, feeling his warm mouth against her neck.

He let go of her, watching her move away from him, holding the mark he just left her.

"You still get embarrassed so easily. I don't think you'd be able to win against me if I played dirty." He smirked.

She buttoned up her top to cover the mark he left her, letting out a small growl. "You asshole." Her tummy let out a loud growl.

Ace stood up and laughed a bit before walking over to her and helping her to her feet.

She ignored his hand and stood up on her own.

He walked over to his bag and picked it up, "Lets go find somewhere to eat. I'll buy you some food as a sorry for how I left you last time. We'll ignore the whole fight that just happen."

Dizzy nodded, feeling her heart flutter a bit. "Okay."

She loved his carefree grin, something about it made her feel comfortable. They walked until they found themselves back in town, near a bar

Ace ordered a big bottle of sake with two cups, pouring one for Dizzy and then himself. "Ever had sake?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "No. Just some wine with my father every other meal." She ordered some pizza from the bar tender.

The freckled boy grinned, "Time to try something new!" Ace placed his arm along Dizzy's shoulders, knocking their sake glasses together before drinking them. "You never did tell me your full name, Jones."

Dizzy watched Ace poor another round of sake, "Its Dizzy D. Jones."

Ace looked a bit surprised, "Interesting. Can I call you Dizzy instead? Or Diz."

Dizzy moved his arm off of her and finished her sake glass.

"Dizzy is fine." The ruby-eyed girl got her pizza she ordered and they dug in, finishing it quickly. When they fought earlier, it left them both of them starving.

After finishing their meal Ace poured some more Sake, looking over at Dizzy every few minutes before staring straight ahead. "Are you single?" His cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yes. Why? Interested?" She laughed, taking a drink of her sake.

Ace's hat was off and resting on his back now. He turned to her with a serious look on his face, which caught Dizzy off guard. "Yes."

The red-eyed girl stopped sipping at her sake glass and stared at his face. "W-wha..?"

The freckled boy placed his finger on her lips for a moment, "I've been thinking about these ever since I first had a taste.. Your beautiful.. and strong." He grinned. "Should join my crew."

Dizzy's cheeks flushed as she felt her heart beat quickly till he mentioned his crew. "No! I have a crew of my own! We could take you guys any day! You should just join my crew if you want me so badly."

He moved his hand to her chin, "Do I get to share your Captain's room then?"

She pushed his hand away, "N-no." Her face was red.

Ace laughed a bit then took his last sip of sake, "Wanna see my ship?"

'_Anything to change the subject._' She thought, "Sure." She finished her sake and Ace paid for their bill. She waved off her men, giving them the signal to head back to the ship.

Ace swung his bag over his shoulder and they headed out and towards the docks. "Its much better then the tiny boat I had when I first met you." He was excited to show off his hard work.

Ace stood in front of his boat, fixing his yellow shirt that he didn't even bother to button up. "Like it?"

She tried not to laugh, "Your Captain of this tiny ship?"

Ace huffed, "Its not tiny. It's an improvement compared to what I was working with before. This has two rooms. One for me and one for my crew." He hopped onto his deck.

The red-eyed girl followed Ace onto his ship, looking around. "Its gotta good homey feel."

"Yeah. I'm proud of it." He showed her to his room, "I have the smaller room.. Since it's just for me. Still trying to get more crew anyways."

She walked into his room being able to see it all by turning her head. "Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Only have two others so far.. But they are sleeping in a inn near by." He scratched the back of his head and shut the door behind them.

She turned to ask him why he shut the door but got cut off by his lips on hers.

Ace pushed her back against a wall, bringing his hands up to the sides of her face, deepening the kiss.

She got a bit caught up in his passionate kiss, grabbing his yellow shirt in her hands.

He pulled back so they could breathe, keeping his forehead to hers. "Sorry.. I had to. I feel like its fate that we met again."

Dizzy blushed deeply, "We're pirates.. and Captain's of different ships." She looked him in the eyes.

Ace kissed her again softly on the cheek, "We'll think of something." His lips met hers again, his tongue running along her lower lip.

She slowly opened her mouth after feeling his tongue slid along her lip. Her tongue greeted his before they started to tango. "Mm."

After a few moments he broke the kiss again, "Have you been kissing other people?"

She looked a bit surprised, "N-no.. My father would never allow anything like that.. I just read a lot. After we open mouth kissed.. I started to read about those types of things. Have you?"

Ace blushed slightly, "Sorry.. Just feels like you've gotten better. I was slightly jealous." He took one of her hands, "One other girl kissed me. It didn't mean anything. I was drinking at a bar and she came onto me when I was drunk. I had to seriously run far to get away. " He shuddered, "Scary drunk women."

She giggles a bit then rested her head on his shoulder after hiccupping randomly. _'He's so warm. Its nice.' _She squeezed his hand a little.

The raven-haired boy peeled her off of him for a moment then removed his hat, placing it on a desk. "Sleepy? Lets lay down." He fixed his hammock, looking over to her.

She pointed to where he was, "Both of us? No." Her face turned bright red.

"It will be nice. We can keep each other warm." He blushed slightly.

The red-eyed girl looked slightly worried, "I'm not getting into a bed with you." She looked down at the ground.

He ran his fingers through her hair a bit and let go of her hand, "Okay, I'll sleep on the ground."

She looked up at him again, "N-no. I should go."

Ace took both of her hands, "I want to know more about you though."

Dizzy looked up at him then over at the hammock. "Fine, I'll stay."

He grinned then let go of her hands and laid down a blanket on the floor for himself to sleep on.

"So.. Where are you from?" He got down on his blanket, looking up at her. "You sure you don't want to cuddle?"

The ruby-eyed girl blushed looking down at him before crawling into his hammock. "N-no thanks." She closed her eyes, "Have you ever heard of those islands under water?"

Ace put his arms behind his head, looking at her in the hammock. "I've heard of them, but I didn't know they were real."

She fell asleep, being tired from running around on the island all day and enjoying the land for the first time in forever.

"Dizzy?" He raised his eyebrow till he noticed she was fast asleep. He studied her sleeping face before lying back down and trying to sleep. With his Narcolepsy even though when he craved it, sometimes it never came and it was never enough.

The blue hair girl lifted herself out of his hammock, rubbing her eyes. "_I should go." _She thought, trying to step over him.

Ace pulled her down onto his blanket with him. "Trying to sneak out?"

She blushed deeply, wiggling around in his arms a bit. "No! I just.. need to get back to my ship."

"Lets get breakfast." He kissed her red cheek softly.

"F-fine." Dizzy stood up and fixed her shirt and her hair a bit in a mirror on his wall. After she opened his door to see two younger pirates were on the deck fishing.

Ace took her hand and walked over to them, "Hey guys, this is Dizzy. My girlfriend." He grinned then let go of her hand, realizing he forgot his hat.

The two grinned, looking at Dizzy then Ace as he left. One of them with a green shirt and blonde hair waved, "Hey. I'm Dennis."

The other looked Dizzy up and down, "Damn, Ace got a girl already?"

Dennis knocked the man wearing an orange vest over a bit, almost making the man fall off the boat. "This is Brad."

_'Girlfriend?!'_ Dizzy blushed deeply, embarrassed and not used to being around men.

Ace came back and grabbed Dizzy's hand "Lets go. Be back later guys." He led her off the boat, squeezing her hand a little. "Let's find somewhere to eat." They wondered around till they found a cute smaller almost like a coffee shop place.

Dizzy noticed Orlando and Fredrick not far from the building they were walking into.

"This place looks good." Ace found a nice table to sit at with her.

They sat down and the waiter brought them some coffee, "So.. Why did you mention under water islands last night?"

Dizzy took a sip at the coffee then looked up at him, "Never mind what I said, I was a little drunk."

The freckled boy frowned, "Okay. Well.. Do you have any siblings?"

Dizzy shook her head, "Nope. You?"

Ace grinned, "Got a younger brother, his name is Luffy. He wants to be a pirate too. Not just any pirate though. King Of The Pirates." He chuckled, sipping his coffee.

The ruby-eyed girl smiled, "That's nice you have family."

Ace looked to the side for a moment with a slight pained emotion on his face.

Dizzy tilted her head then took a sip of her coffee, "I just grew up with my father." Her voice trembled a little at the mention of her father. "If he found out about us meeting like this I'm not sure what he would do." Her eyes stared into her coffee cup.

Ace raised his eyebrow at her, "I remember you said your father wouldn't let you out." He sighed, "I hate my father. So I took my Mother's last name." He grinned.

Some breakfast burritos that they ordered hit the table. She started to eat hers, "So tasty."

The cowboy hat wearing boy laughed, "Something this simple is so good to you?"

She nodded with a full mouth, almost finishing her burrito.

After they finished the food they walked out of the restaurant and Ace pulled Dizzy close, looking into her ruby eyes. "Dizzy when are we going to meet next?"

She blushed at him using her first name, "That's for fate to decide."

Ace grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers, kissing her.

Dizzy kissed him back, pushing his hat off his head.

Ace pulled back and smirked, "I'll find you."

Dizzy pulled away from him and just smiled.

Ace watched her walk off.

Fredrick walked up to Dizzy, "Dizzy you need to be careful. He looks like trouble."

* * *

Later on the boat when she had taken a shower and was on the deck of her ship.

Orlando walked by and noticed the mark on her neck, "What happen?" He pointed it out to her.

She felt her heart skip a beat, "I got into a fight." She placed her hand over the mark.


	3. Love

I do not own One piece or any of its characters! Just Dizzy. =)

Longest chapter in the story.

Enjoy guys! Next chapter is the last and it will be caught up to where Captain's Treasure is currently.

Reviews please! :D

* * *

Fredrick quickly set up the cannons under the deck, aiming them with a few others. A random crewmate carried a couple cannon balls, "So heavy." He mumbled as another mate slapped his back, "This is nothing!"

Orlando ran to Dizzy's room, shoving open the door. "Captain! Enemy ship is approaching!"

Dizzy smirked as she stood up, placing a big white pirate hat on her head with a yellow feather sticking out of it. Walking out onto deck she yelled out a command, "Get into places men!" She pulled out her golden sabre, looking towards the ship that was approaching fast.

Fredrick gripped his twin daggers handles anxiously, standing near the cannons with a few mates behind them. "Ready cannons!"

Dizzy put up her sabre pointing it at the enemy ship, "Fire!"

The cannons went off with a loud BOOM. In that moment Dizzy felt someone behind her and quickly turned to see a familiar freckled face staring back at her, some of his body parts were on fire.

"Dizzy?!" His mouth was agape and suddenly his flames went out.

She looked around at her other crewmates staring at her and some at the other ship almost close enough to jump over.

Dennis was across the way and saw Dizzy on the ship they were attacking, "Hold up! Its Ace's girlfriend."

Brad laughed a bit before calling off the few newer members, "No way!" He started to wave.

Dizzy started to get nervous, grabbing Ace and putting her blade up to his neck. "Ceasefire! Or it's off to the gallows with your Captain!"

Her crew cheered as Ace sighed, "What did I do this time?"

She moved her mouth close to his ear to whisper, "Please just play along." Leaning back after she whispered, "You want a headless captain?" She growled, gripping the handle of her weapon tighter.

Ace grunted, looking over at his crew, "Just don't hurt my crew. Take me only." He then yelled over to his crew, "Don't worry about me. Go." He shut his eyes.

Brad raised his eyebrow, "Man I wonder what Ace did to piss his girlfriend off."

Dennis chuckled, "Lets back off and meet them at the next island. Plus we got new holes to fix in the ship thanks to her." He let out a sigh.

Orlando hissed, "What about the rest of his crew? They might have things of value… or good weapons."

The ruby-eyed Captain shook her head, "We are more then fine on berries. Plus a crew without a captain is useless."

Orlando rolled his eyes as he watched the ship sail off.

Dizzy directed Ace towards her chambers, "Pick up your feet."

Ace didn't like acting powerless, holding back the urge to burst into flames.

Fredrick walked up to Dizzy, thinking Ace looked familiar. "You okay putting him in your room? What about the jail in this ship?"

Dizzy looked over at Fredrick, "Don't doubt my decision. I'm going to question him and it's uncomfortable down there for me."

"Do you at least want me to tie him up?" Fredrick held out some rope.

"I was going to ask that next." She held her sword to Ace's neck a little bit more.

Ace couldn't help but think of ways he could get her back for the way she was treating him. '_I bet she's enjoying this._'

Orlando watched Fredrick tie up Ace's hands behind his back. "What are you going to question him about? You should just kill him."

Dizzy's heart raced, feeling like she might throw up. "He might know things about this world that I don't. First Fredrick now you too Orlando?" She stomped off to her room, throwing Ace down once the door was open. Ace's hat fell off when he hit the ground, landing near her bed. She shut the door behind her, her knees giving out as she slowly slid down to the ground in front of Ace.

Ace burned through the rope around his wrist and pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"

She was shaking a bit, feeling her heart pound in her ears. "I'm fine."

Ace furrowed his eyebrows looking down at her. "You don't look fine. You're shaking." He wrapped his arms around her body tighter, leaning his head down and kissing her shoulder. "I'm here, you don't have to worry."

The ruby-eyed girl held onto his yellow shirt, feeling his warmth all over her body. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that. My crew can't find out that we're friends. If they do… It will get back to my father."

Ace ran his fingers through her hair, a sad expression on his face. "Why are you so scared of your father?"

Dizzy grew quiet for a few moments, ignoring his question as all the possibilities ran through her head.

_"Father let me out." Her small dirty hands wrapped around the bars of a jail cell._

_"You must learn, friends are weakness, servants and crewmembers are loyal and disposable." Davy had his back to her, holding the key to her cell in his hand._

_"I'm sorry. They just wanted to play a game with me." Dizzy struggled against the bars her eyes watering up but she fought against letting them drip down her face. A sign of weakness, one her father hated the most._

_"No more sneaking out. Don't ever forget this lesson." He paused. "All relationships just cause weakness." He then walked off up the stairs, towards the door out of the cellar._

_"Why…" She mumbled to herself once her father was gone._

_A maid walked out of the shadows towards the cell, "Miss Dizzy." _

_The ruby-eyed girl looked up at the short red haired woman. "Ari."_

_Ari sat down next to the cell, moving her arm into the cell to stroke Dizzy's long blue hair. "Don't listen to him. Relationships aren't weaknesses. You can grow in good ways from them too." She smiled softly at her._

_Dizzy let her tears slide down her cheeks at Ari's words. "I'm so lonely. I don't want to stay here any longer." _

_The red headed maid closed her eyes, "Stay strong Miss Dizzy. Someday you'll be able to do what you desire. Maybe you'll even make some wonderful relationships." She held Dizzy as much as she could._

The freckled boy moved her chin up so she would make eye contact with him. "Dizzy?" A few raven black pieces of his hair fell along his face.

_'What I desire?'_ She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, pushing him back a bit onto the floor.

A surprised Ace allowed her to push him onto his back, kissing her back softly. His hands ran up her back then back down to rest on her hips.

Dizzy pressed her body against his, pulling back a bit to lick his lips.

The freckled boy blushed lightly, feeling her body against his. His shoulders caught on fire for a moment after she licked his lips.

The ruby-eyed girl put his shoulders out with her splash splash fruit powers, steam rising a little. "You caught fire."

Ace blushed more, getting turned on from her body against his. "Uhm. Sorry. I didn't mean…"

Dizzy felt something poking her, her cheeks starting to turn red. She looked down towards where she was straddling him.

He pushed her back a little bit, embarrassed. "I can't control myself."

"Its okay." Her ruby eyes looked away from him for a moment.

He looked a bit surprised, his cheeks turning redder before he moved his arms around her.

She pressed her lips against his once more. Enjoying how he made her feel loved and forget how alone she truly felt. It reminded her of the first book she ever got and how one of the main characters must of felt about their relationship with the other.

_Her mother handed her a book._

_"What's this?"_

_"One of my favorite books when I was around your age. Its called Beauty and the Beast." She smiled warmly, patting Dizzy on the head._

"Thanks Mommy!" She smiled brightly, hugging the book tightly to her body.

Ace pushed her over, moving on top of her. His cheeks flushed, feeling his heart beat quickly. She made him so nervous, she's beautiful.

The ruby-eyed girl felt him move on top of her, moving her arms around his neck. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she glazed into his dark brown eyes before their lips met again.

Ace moved his hand up to her chest, grabbing her breast through her shirt.

Dizzy let out a soft moan, grabbing his shirt tightly.

Ace took that moment to slid his tongue into her mouth, fondling her breast a bit more through her shirt.

She moaned again, feeling his tongue slid against hers. Her eyes shut tightly as their tongues danced together.

Ace started to fondle her other breast too, loving the way they felt in his hands. He pulled back from their kiss and looked at her, "So soft." He bit her neck lightly, sucking on the spot he bit.

"Ace!" She whimpered, leaning her head back. Her hands moved onto his arms, putting slight pressure on them. She wasn't sure what she wanted, she felt so hot.

The freckled teen pulled back after he left a good mark on her neck. He felt her grab his arms tightly, pulling his hands back. "Is it okay? Do you… Not like it?" His cheeks flushed as he searched her eyes.

Dizzy looked at him with her hooded ruby eyes, "I" She looked away from him, "I like it. I'm just nervous. Your making me feel things that I've never felt before."

Ace grinned, "I feel the same way. You made me loose control. I've never done that before." _He hit a home run and threw the bat, running eagerly to the next base._

There was a hard knock on Dizzy's door.

Her heart sank and panic rose. "Need to tie you up again!" She lightly pushed Ace off of her as she stood up, searching for some ropes.

_And they caught the ball. _

Ace sat up after being pushed off of Dizzy's lap and put his hands behind his back as he sulked a little.

She found some rope and tied his hands together behind his back quickly.

Ace grinned, "You really like this kind of thing, don't you?"

Dizzy blushed deeply, "Sh-shut up."

Fredrick's voice was heard, "Are you alright Dizzy? Can I come in?"

Dizzy stood up behind Ace pulling out her sword, "I'm fine. Come in."

The door opened and Fredrick entered, looking at Ace on the ground then his Captain. He noticed how flustered they looked and the mark on his Captain's neck. "I'm sorry for doubting you Captain. Please accept my apology."

Dizzy nodded, "Its alright Fredrick, thanks."

Fredrick smiled then nodded, "I'll be outside if you need me."

He turned around, '_Covering your ass_.' He thought.

"Alright, let the crew know we are heading to the next island. I don't want this to waste our time." Dizzy looked from Ace to Fredrick.

Ace just hung his head, having another narcolepsy episode. "zzz.."

"Aye Captain." He turned and walked out her room shutting the door behind him.

Dizzy sat down at her desk after noticing Ace was fast asleep. Her worried thoughts clouded her mind.

Ace woke up after awhile, taking a moment to remember what happen and where he was.

She put her palm against her forehead, "How am I going to let you get away safely without them knowing." A sigh left her mouth.

The freckled teen burned through the rope again trying to spare what he could. He made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry I can hold my own against your crew. I'll get away when we get to the next island." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Till then lets try to enjoy our time alone."

Dizzy blushed lightly, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "Okay."

Later that night Dizzy left Ace in her room and went to the dinner table with all her crewmates.

Orlando sat next to her, setting down his plate he stayed quite for a moment picking up his mug and taking a sip.

She put her wine glass down after taking a sip herself, knowing he was going to say something about Ace. He was always so cautious.

"So. What'cha learning from the rat?" The navigator eyes met hers, hungry for answers.

"He's been telling me a lot about the Marines. How dangerous they can be and who they are." She started to eat some steak off her plate.

Orlando's interest was peeked, "Hm. So he is useful."

Later that night Dizzy laid in her bed and Ace was on the floor once again with a pillow.

"Dizzy... you still awake?" Ace was finding himself unable to sleep as usual.

The ruby-eyed girl was looking at the ceiling, "Yes."

"What's your dream? Why are you sailing the ocean?" Ace put his hands behind his head.

Dizzy swallowed hard,

_"Dreams are for children." Davy snickered, "You're job is to protect Atlantis. Till the day you're called to protect you may sail the world and learn as much about the world as you can before you're called to duty."_

"My dream?" She lingered, deep in thought.

_"Ari Ari Ari! What you making?" The ruby-eyed child ran to the maid then put her arms around her neck, leaning over her shoulder._

_The young red headed sat in the flower field, making something in front of her with the flowers she picked. She smiled at the child, "A flower crown for you Miss Dizzy."_

_Dizzy grinned, moving in front of Ari and sitting down. _

_Ari placed the crown on her head and smiled, "You look beautiful Miss Dizzy."_

_"Its so cool!" She stood up and twirled around, "It makes me feel like a Bride. Like in those books mommy gave me and the ones you read to me."_

_Ari moved a piece of her short red hair behind her ear, "Do you want to be a bride someday?"_

_"Yes! And marry a handsum prince!" Dizzy smiled, sitting in Ari's lap. "Will you tell me another story?"_

_"Handsome, Miss Dizzy. Close your eyes and I'll tell you my favorite one." Ari smiled, "Once upon a time there was a girl locked in a tower…"_

Dizzy blushed, "I guess I used to have one a long time ago. Its stupid."

Ace pushed himself up off the floor to look over at her, "Dreams aren't stupid! Tell me. I'll tell you mine."

She turned over to look over at him then back up at her ceiling, "Well. I dreamed of having a happy ending. Fall in love, travel together then eventually have a big wedding and a child to raise and love." Her voice sounded nostalgic.

The freckled boy blushed, lying back down with his hands behind his head. "That's not a bad dream to have at all. Maybe we can have a big wedding someday." He grinned.

Dizzy felt her heart skip a beat at his words, "Yeah right…"

_"Emotions are weakness!" Davy's words echoed in her head as if it was a deep and dark cave._

"So what's your dream?" She rolled over on her side, looking over at him on the floor.

"My dream is to see my little brother Luffy achieve his goal. Be the Pirate King." Ace now sounded nostalgic. "I miss him."

Dizzy smiled, "Your brothers, I bet you miss him. That's a nice dream but it sounds more like his. Don't you have another one?"

Ace sighed, "I want to know if being born was okay. If I have the right to exist." He rolled onto his side, facing away from her. It was only fair he didn't lie to her, she told him hers.

The ruby-eyed girl could hear the sadness in his tone of words. "What do you mean by that Ace?" She sat up, looking over at him. "Ace?"

He placed his hand against his chest, closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

_'His narcolepsy always hits at the worst times.'_ She thought, lying back in her bed.

When morning came Ace went back to playing prisoner and Dizzy did her captain duties, working hard to keep up the facade.

Dizzy walked up to her navigator, who was steering the ship. "How many days till we reach the next island?"

Orlando looked at his Captain, "Three more days then we should be there." He ran his hand through his messy green hair, "You know Davy Jones would have dumped that boy in the river by now."

The Captain grabbed the hilt of her sword tightly; "He's giving me enough information to keep him alive, Navigator. Stop questioning me, I don't care if you worked for my father before I will have you removed from this ship."

Orlando laughed, "I was just telling you what you're father would do." He could see right through her, she was still scared of him.

"If you need me, I'll be logging the day in my quarters." Dizzy turned her back to him and walked away, her hand still squeezing the hilt of her golden saber.

Later in the night when she was eating in her room, sharing her food with Ace who ate most of it. "Watch out for Orlando when you escape at the island."

Ace swallowed his food before speaking, "Psh, I'll toast him. I'm a human torch after all." He grinned carefree at her.

She couldn't help but smile at him as he continued to finish the plate, "Three more days then you can go back to your ship." She tried to mask the disappointment in her voice.

He scooped her up bridal style and walked over to her bed, "Stop being so cute."

Dizzy squealed when he picked her up. "W-what? Put me down Ace!"

"Not so loud." He whispered to her teasingly before tossing her on her bed. He crawled onto her bed and kissed her softly, "Can I please sleep here tonight? It's so much comfier then the floor and I can hold you."

She blushed deeply, puffing her cheeks a bit angry at his teasing till he kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair, "Fine. Only cuddling is allowed though." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "And kissing? Maybe a little French kissing too?" Ace started to kiss her neck slowly.

Dizzy placed her hands against his chest, tilting her head for him to kiss her neck. "B-but… I don't want you to catch my bed on fire."

He stopped kissing her neck; she hit the target with that remark. "I… Damn." His cheeks flushed, "I'll get better for next time we see each other I promise."

"Can you tell me about what to look out for with the Marines? They think I'm getting information out of you."

Ace lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Well. From what I've heard there's these three super powerful Admirals. Their names are Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akinu. Aokiji would be the worst for you. He ate the Hie Hie no mi. He's an Ice man."

"My splash splash fruit isn't my only trick." She grinned, holding out her hand and making it into a fist. "I also have been trained for many years in Haki power."

"Haki?" The freckled boy turned his head to look at her. "What's that?"

She put her fist down, smiling lightly. "It's hard to explain and it was even harder to learn…"

_Dizzy ran away from huge sea kings that were chasing her. "THERE'S TOO MANY! Fathers lost it! I can't scare them away by looking at them!" She found a place to hide while they searched high and low, destroying rocks and trees._

The last night before they arrived at the island came too soon.

_"Ari." A preteen Dizzy pulled at the red headed maid's dress, "Who's that man?"_

_Ari bowed as a tall man in a pink feathery long jacket walked into their castle. _

_"Not bad." The man hissed, chuckling to himself a bit as a smaller teenage boy followed him inside. _

_Dizzy peeked over at the boy who looked only a bit older then her with a white fuzzy cap on._

_The teenage boy's grey eyes met hers, showing no signs of emotion on his face before looking forward, following the Pink feathery jacket man._

_"This way. Mr. Jones is waiting." Another maid took them down the hall._

_Ari looked down at Dizzy, "Stay away from those men, Dizzy."_

_Dizzy nodded, curious why they had such strange guests over at their home. They never had guests._

_Curiosity got the better of her and she went to the room they were all in, peeking through a door._

_"Then it's agreed." She could hear the man with the pink feather jacket comment. _

_Then all she could see was a quick moment from the boy with the white fuzzy hat. _

_"Scalpel." He slowly slid his sword away before taking something out of the air and placing it into a box._

_Davy Jones dropped to his knees, not saying anything, conflict inside of his eyes as they stared at the floor. _

_The ruby-eyed girl freaked out, seeing his blade go away. 'Did he just cut father?' She ran through the doors running up to her father. "Daddy! Are you okay?" Tears ran down her face, scared she was going to loose her father too._

_Ari gasped, "Miss Dizzy!"_

_The boy with the white cap's expression didn't change, watching the young girl's movements. _

_The tallest man in the room chuckled some more._

_"Stop crying child." He shoved Dizzy aside, standing to his feet. _

_Ari ran to Dizzy and grabbed her by the arm, "Now isn't the time Miss Dizzy." Dragging her out of the room._

_"FATHER!" Dizzy cried as Ari took her out of the room._

"Dizzy… Dizzy... Dizzy."

Dizzy's ruby red eyes shot open in panic, breathing heavily. Ace had wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay?"

The Captain leaned her forehead against his chest, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah... Just a bad dream."

"You were yelling father in your sleep." He ran his hand over her blue hair slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, "It was the day my father changed."

He continued to stroke her hair, "Changed?"

"He changed. Once my mother died my father locked himself away for about two weeks, then two men showed up. After that he devoted himself to his job and training me. I think they took his heart out… But he's never told me the truth."

Ace's expression was quite sad, "Is that why you're scared of him?"

Dizzy's hands tightened on his shirt, "I'm not scared of him, and I know he loves me still… Even if he changed he means only the best for me." Her eyes opened and she looked up at Ace.

Ace looked into her eyes still wearing his pained expression. "What I told you before…" He pressed his forehead against hers, "About my dream. I've always wondered if I had right to exist."

She ran her hand along the side of his face.

"Its because of who my father was. I was always called a devil child. Everyone's always wanted me dead or tortured. Saying I should have never been born." He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I hate him."

The ruby-eyed girl caressed his face, "I'm glad you were born."

Ace's face was still in pain, hearing all the horrific gossip about himself in his head. "He was…"

Dizzy pressed her lips to his to cut him off, running her hand through his raven hair before pulling back to stare at him.

The freckled teen looked surprised, "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I like you for you, doesn't matter where you came from."

"Even if I fall asleep randomly? You really hated that the first time it happen." He grinned.

She pressed her lips against his once more, unable to resist that charming grin of his.

Ace pulled back, "Lets try to meet every island we visit or every other one so we can catch up."

Dizzy nodded, "Alright."

A couple months go by and they reconnect in the Grand Line

Dizzy sat alone at a bar in an inn, drinking a gin martini.

Ace walked up from behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Hey Babe."

She smiled to herself, "Hey Fire fist." She ate an olive off of the pick it was on, placing the other one back in her martini.

He placed his head on her shoulder, "Really enjoying those Gin Martinis aren't you? Seems like that's all you drink now."

"I used to see Ari drinking them all the time and I like them, plus I look fancy drinking them." She took another sip before feeling him kiss behind her ear. A slight red spread throughout her cheeks; she had gotten used to him being very affectionate but they still hadn't gone all the way.

Ace let her go and sat down next to her, looking her over. "You look good in that black dress."

Dizzy was wearing a tight black and white stripped dress and a big black pirate hat with a yellow bow on the back of it. "Some hot guy bought it for me." She smirked, sipping her martini.

Ace ordered a tall beer and took some sips of it, "Finally in the grand line." He grinned at her, recalling a memory.

_Dizzy moaned feeling Ace playfully sneak his hands up her shirt, grabbing her breasts. "A-acce!" She was pushed against his desk, leaning over it as he groped her from behind._

_Ace bit her neck softly as he pinching one of her nipples. "I want you so bad."_

_She was bright red, letting out a soft moan at his actions. "N-not yet." She could feel how hard he was against her._

_The freckled young man pulled back and turned her around, "When?" His tongue ran along her neck._

_The ruby-eyed girl started to undo his 'A' belt, slowly taking it off. "The Grand Line?" She started to undo his pants next, reaching her hand slowly into his pants. _

_Ace slightly blushed, seeing her boldly reach into his pants. "D-dizzy." He growled lightly feeling her hand on his manhood_.

The ruby-eyed girl blushed more, "Is that all you have to say to me after not seeing me for almost a full month?" She finished her martini out of slight frustration.

"I just wanted to point it out! I've missed you. I had some issues with another pirate that's why you haven't seen me or heard from me for awhile." He grinned and stood up, showing her his back.

Her law dropped a bit, "W-white beard's pirate flag?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah! Let's celebrate. I'm part of his crew now."

Dizzy just stared at him confused, "B-but what about your crew and ship?"

"Well during the fight between us everything was taken away… I let the crew go. I didn't want them to get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to beat him." Ace scratched his forehead, pushing his hat off and letting it hang against his back.

"Well I guess if your happy that's all that matters." She ordered some sake for them to share to celebrate.

Ace poured two cups of sake for them to drink. "He calls me son and lets us call him Father." He finished his drink. "Its nice. He even knows who my father is, I told him. He didn't mind at all. Just like you. There's also all kinds of different people that are great and super strong in his crew! I'm going to continue to grow and get stronger!" He grinned his big carefree grin.

Dizzy could tell Ace really loved joining White Beard's crew, she wished she could have some sort of connection like that. "It sounds fun."

He took her hand and held it close to his chest; "I'll still sneak off and see you when I can. I also want you to meet them someday."

Dizzy smiled and pulled her hand back, "I'd love too." She poured some more Sake for them and held up her glass to him. "To growing stronger and new adventures!"

Ace knocked his glass against hers lightly, "And to making you a woman tonight!" He rested his hand on her thigh, drinking the sake.

Her cheeks flushed hearing him say that aloud. She drank the sake in one gulp. It wasn't long before they finished the sake and Ace was hanging on Dizzy.

"Can we go to the Inn now?" He whined like a puppy, kissing her cheek after.

"Okay." Dizzy felt nervous as she paid the bill. He took her hand, sliding his fingers between hers before walking out of the pub and towards the nearest Inn.

Ace bought a room and Dizzy stood in front of the door her cheeks red as she stared at the knob.

He licked her ear, one of her weak points. "I'm nervous too."

"Don't lie." She opened the door, her ear felt hot from where he licked.

"I am! Just more excited because I get to see that cute face of yours moan in pleasure from me being one with you." He blushed lightly, leading her inside the room before closing the door.

She took off her hat, throwing it to the side.

He threw his hat off also, then placed his hands on the zipper of the dress. "I really do love the dress I bought you. Fits your body like a glove." He slowly unzipped the dress, pulling it down her body.

She blushed deeply, letting him undress her leaving her in only black underwear.

Ace picked her up and threw her onto the bed, grinning. He slowly removed his 'A' belt and dropped it to the floor before undoing his shorts and dropping those next. He crawled onto the bed, pushing Dizzy onto her back.

Her eyes watched his shorts drop, blushing deeply. The captain let him push her back and move his head down to her bare breasts. Throwing her head back once he took one of her nipples into his mouth to suck on.

His right hand teasingly caressed her inner thigh as his tongue moved around her nipple inside his mouth.

She moaned softly, moving her hands to his hair, tugging on it lightly every few minutes.

His hand moved in between her legs starting to rub her through her black lacey underwear. He switched breasts, taking the other one's nipple into his mouth.

The Captain moved her hand down to grab his manhood through his boxers. "So hard already?" She stroked him lightly.

He grunted, pulling back from her breast for a moment, starting to feel her wetness through her underwear from rubbing her. "Those hot moans of yours get me every time." He moved his lips to hers, kissing her roughly as he pulled her underwear down a bit with his hands.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it to his roughly as she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other still pumped his shaft.

The freckled teen slides one finger slowly into her wet womanhood, moving it in and out of her slowly. He moaned into her mouth, eyes tightly shut. After a moment he decided to add another finger, moving two fingers a bit faster in and out of her.

She broke free from the kiss, moaning a bit loud. "Ace!" She was getting so hot and wet from just his fingers inside of her. Her hand squeezed him a little bit, pumping his cock faster.

Ace grinned at her moaning face under him, "So cute." He blushed deeply and started to kiss her neck, licking along it after. His hand grabbed her hand, the one on his member, removing it.

Her ruby red eyes opened, feeling him stop her and pull his fingers from her, "Ace?" He pulled his fingers up to his mouth and licked them slowly in front of her causing her to turn red. "Delicious."

He tugged her underwear all the way down her legs and threw them to the side before moving in between her legs. He lifted her long legs onto his shoulders, his dark brown eyes gazing into her ruby red ones.

Her eyes gazed back into his, hands grabbing hold of the sheets tightly as she felt his manhood touch her wet spot.

He slowly started to push himself into her, feeling how tight and hot she was. He bit his lip, pushing himself all the way in with one movement.

She yelped closing her eyes, feeling the pain from him taking her virginity. He planted soft kisses on her face, waiting for the pain in her expression to leave. Taking a few moments to get used to his size she opened her eyes, "You can move."

He nodded and started to slowly move out and thrust back into her, letting out soft moans. "You feel so good." He blushed deeply, his back catching fire a bit.

She bit her lower lip, trying to get past the pain. She started to enjoy it slowly, watching his pleasured expressions over her before realizing he lost control of his fruit powers again. "A-ace."

He started to move a bit faster into her, "Dizzy." His eyes were closed tightly, moaning louder now.

"Ace!" She couldn't help but moan when he started to move faster. "You're on fire!" She started to feel heat build up inside of her.

He started to thrust more roughly into her, "Yes." Small parts of his chest caught on fire.

She moved her legs down, pulling him closer to her. He opened his eyes, realizing he was indeed on fire when steam appeared between them from their devil fruit powers against each other. "Sorry you feel too good." He held her hips and continued to drive his manhood into her faster.

His lips met hers and he moved his tongue into her mouth, moaning into it. Her eyes closed, feeling hotter and hotter inside as he also felt like he was getting hotter inside of her. "Ace!"

Parts of his chest kept bursting into flame then steam once her body met his. "I'm going to-" He mumbled between their passionate kiss.

Dizzy moaned loudly as she finished, breaking free of the kiss. She felt his manhood pulse a couple times before releasing something hot into her.

He felt her becoming even tighter around him as he waited for the pure bliss of their orgasms to come to an end. He leaned his face close to hers, pressing his lips against hers gently, "I love you Dizzy."

The ruby-eyed captain kissed him back, "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to update! New online game. hehe


End file.
